See You Again
by David A7X Perez
Summary: Sonic makes a huge mistake that causes him to lose his friends, suffer a devastating injury, and break Amy's heart. All hope seems lost until Carson and Hugo come and help him. Now with his two remaining friends and help from a new friend as well, Sonic goes on an emotional journey to restore his friendships and win back his true love's heart. The road to recovery starts right now!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone I'm back with another Sonic story. This will be an earlier Valentine's Day story for my favorite couple Sonic and Amy. Sonic makes a mistake that damages his friendships, leaves him with a devastating injury, and breaks Amy's heart. However, with the help of Carson, Hugo, and a special friend; Sonic goes on a journey that wins him back everyone. Get ready for an emotional ride everyone!**

 **Chapter One: Recovery**

 **Amy's POV**

I never thought I would be feeling my heart break into a million pieces. I thought Sonic really loved me ever since he saved me from Metal Sonic, but I was wrong. I can't get the scene out of my head. Thinking about makes me cry more and fills my heart with loneliness and despair. What made it worse was that all of my friends witness the same event.

 _Flashback_

 _I was looking for Sonic with Cream, Blaze, Rouge, Silver, Knuckles, Shadow, and Tails. They were helping me look for Sonic, with the intention of helping me finally admit my true feelings. We search the woods of Knothole until Shadow and I saw a blue blur in the distance. We made our way towards Sonic until we spotted a brown chipmunk approaching him._

 _"_ _Isn't that Sally?" Shadow said._

 _"_ _What is she doing here?" Amy asked. The two stayed hidden behind a tree and listen in on their conversation. Cream, Blaze, Rouge, Knuckles, and Tails spotted us and hid behind the same tree, listening to the conversation._

 _"_ _Oh Sonic. It's so good to see you that you love me." Sally announced._

 _"_ _Yeah, it does feel good." Sonic replied._

 _"_ _I know you love me more than Pinky." Sally said obnoxiously. This shocked the whole team, especially Amy._

 _"_ _I don't love Amy, I love you. I just wished she would leave me alone forever." Sonic stated. Amy could feel heart break right there after hearing Sonic say those words. She couldn't take it anymore and came out of her hiding spot, startling Sonic and Sally._

 _"_ _Amy!" Sonic shocked._

 _"_ _How could you do this to me? I loved you and you betray me by choosing Sally." Amy tearfully said. Sally watched obnoxiously as Sonic tried to explain it to Amy._

 _"_ _Amy is not what it looks like." Sonic tried to explain. He was even more shocked when he saw his friends coming out of their hiding places. Sally just smirked to herself and seductively approach the blue hero._

 _"_ _I don't believe it. Why would you betray Amy?" Tails said angrily._

 _"_ _Some hero you turned out to be." Shadow said. Sonic was trapped and there was nothing he could say at the moment._

 _"_ _Amy I…" Sonic couldn't finish as Amy slapped him hard._

 _"_ _Stay away from me your heartless bastard. Be with Sally for all I care, I don't love you and I'll never forgive you." Amy said running away in tears. Cream, Blaze, and Rouge slapped Sonic as well before running after Amy. Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, and Silver angrily stared back at their so called friend._

 _"_ _It's over punk. Stay away from us, this friendship we had with you is over." Silver said walking away._

 _"_ _Be with that snobby princess. We're no longer your friends." Knuckles said following Silver. Sonic watched as each one of his closest friends leaving him behind._

 _"_ _Looks like you can't even keep a promise. Nice going Faker." Shadow bluntly said leaving. The only left was Tails who looked defeated by his best friend._

 _"_ _Tails?" Sonic said in despair._

 _"_ _I thought we were brothers. I guess I was wrong. I'm out of here." Tails sadly said walking away. That was it, Sonic was no longer a part of their lives anymore._

 _End Flashback_

When I came home, Cream, Rouge, and Blaze were comforting me. I just cried and cried until I couldn't cry no more. I never wanted to see Sonic ever again in my life.

"I hate him." I cried into Blaze's arms.

"Amy forget about him. He's no longer our friend." Blaze said in comfort.

"You need to move on from him sweetie." Rouge said. I stopped crying after hearing Rouge's words.

"I can't move on from him." I said. My front door opened revealing Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, and Silver. The four boys approached and joined in comforting me.

"Amy said she can't move on from Sonic." Cream said. All four boys angrily growled after hearing that name. Shadow held me close and petted my ears before speaking up.

"Don't worry Rose. We'll help you forget about faker forever." Shadow said. I buried my head into his chest once I heard his words. If Sonic wanted to break his promise and be with Sally, then so be it. I looked up at my friends and gave them a gentle smile.

"Thank you everyone. As long as I have you guys, I will forget about Sonic forever." I said. From that day forward, my friends never left my side and soon I forgot all about Sonic the Hedgehog. I just hoped I made the right decision in the end.

 **Sonic's POV**

How could I make this mistake? I promised Amy I will never leave her again, and I failed her. What made this day even worse was that my friends heard me say those awful words. As a result, I lost the closest thing I had for a family and I lost Amy forever. I was brought out of my thoughts when Sally came and kissed me. I was so angry and lost that I bit her tongue.

"Ow! Why did you do that Sonic?" Sally said.

"You don't get it! I lost my family, my friends, I lost Amy forever!" I angrily stated.

"Who cares about those pathetic losers? You have me now." Sally replied.

"How could you say that Sally? What kind of princess doesn't care about my friends?" I angrily asked. Sally just huffed at my questions, not giving a damn at all.

"I'm your girlfriend now. You belong with me and not that worthless Amy Rose." Sally said. I was so angry that I couldn't take it anymore and just ran off in anger. Sally smirked to herself and walked back to her kingdom.

"Sonic loves me. He'll be back and if not, I'll bring him back by force." Sally evilly said. I just ran and ran in anger, sadness, guilt, and despair. I can't go back to my home because I lost my friends. I know for a fact that Amy will never forgive me. I just didn't what to do anymore and my heart can't show me the way.

"Why?" I shouted in sadness. I was so distracted and caught up in my emotions that I didn't see the ledge. I flipped over the ledge and tumbled down the hill, not even stopping. I tumbled all the way down to the road, feeling the pain go through me. I saw the road coming and landed on my feet, which was the worst mistake ever. When I landed on my feet, I heard a loud pop in my left knee.

"Aahh! Aahh!" I screamed in pain. I held my left knee screaming in pain, hoping and praying someone could hear me. I was in so much pain that I was starting to lose consciousness from the tumble. The last I remember seeing was a red chameleon and a teal and purple hornet running towards me. Just like that, I closed my eyes from the pain and everything went black.

I slowly felt my eyes beginning to open again. I slowly open them and saw blurry figures standing by me. I blinked a couple of times and soon my vision became clear and I saw the two figures; my two remaining friends Carson and Hugo.

"Carson? Hugo?" I asked in pain.

"Hey buddy, how are you feeling?" Carson asked.

"Did you really asked him that question?" Hugo said pointing out the irony. Carson lowered his head in embarrassment.

"Sorry." Carson replied. I looked around and notice I was in a hospital room.

"Where am I? The hospital?" I groaned in pain.

"Yeah man. We saw you take that nasty fall. Not a smart idea to land on your feet." Carson said.

"You're lucky we heard you screaming in pain." Hugo said with a smile. I smiled back and tried to sit up. I tried moving my legs until I felt the extreme pain in my left knee.

"Aahh!" I groaned in pain.

"Easy Sonic. Don't move that knee." Hugo said.

"Okay." I replied back. I then heard the door open and in came the doctor.

"I see your friend is awake boys." The doctor said.

"Yes sir." Carson replied. The doctor approached me with what appeared to be my x-rays. He placed them on the x-ray machine before turning his attention back to me.

"Well Sonic, you have no broken bones after your fall." The doctor spoked.

"Thank goodness." I said in slight happiness. Carson and Hugo high-fived each other until the doctor gave us a defeated look.

"But I have very bad news." The doctor said. Carson, Hugo, and I stayed quiet until I spoke to the doctor.

"What is it?" I asked. The doctor turned on the x-ray machine, which showed me an x-ray of my left knee.

"I took your x-rays Sonic and I don't know how to say it. Sonic, the anterior cruciate ligament and the meniscus in your left knee have been completely torn." The doctor stated. Carson and Hugo just shook their heads defeat while I just in my bed. I can't believe this is all happening to me in one single day.

"You mean…" I began to speak. The doctor shook his head yes.

"Yes Sonic, you've completely torn both your ACL and meniscus. You will need surgery to repair your left knee." The doctor responded. I just sat in my bed, coming to grips of reality hitting me. Hugo patted my back in comfort while Carson spoke to the doctor.

"How long before he can run again?" Carson asked for me.

"Our surgeon is the best in the world. Once you add the surgery with physical rehab, he will be running again in 8-9 months." The doctor said. I was still lost in my world that the doctor left before I could talk to him. I was only brought out of my thoughts by Hugo's voice.

"Don't worry Sonic. We'll help get through this surgery." Hugo said encouragingly. I felt surprised by his words. Carson and Hugo are willing to help me get through this surgery.

"You really mean it?" I asked still stunned.

"Of course man. Why wouldn't we help you?" Carson asked. I was about to tell them what I did today, but decided against it. I looked up to my two remaining friends and smiled at the them.

"Thanks guys. It really means a lot." I said. I knew I had to tell them eventually, but right now I'm just happy and grateful they were here now. The next two hours consisted of Carson and Hugo planning a schedule for my physical rehab with the therapist. When 10 o' clock came, I was taken to the operating room; ready for my surgery. I met the surgeon who will be performing the operation, a kindly old wolf name Dr. Grey Andrews.

"Are you ready Sonic?" Dr. Andrews asked. I looked out to see Carson and Hugo at the window giving me thumbs up sign. I smiled back at the pair and answered Dr. Andrews.

"Yes, I'm ready!" I said. Dr. Andrews put me to sleep and performed the operation. After two hours of repairing my left knee, I was told by Carson and Hugo that the surgery was successful. Three days later, I was released from the hospital and was told to stay with Carson and Hugo. The pair gladly welcomed me into their home.

"My road to recovery starts right now." I said to myself.

 **Sonic's recovery starts right now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two of my story. In this chapter, Sonic tells the truth to Carson and Hugo. The trio also meet a new friend. I want to give a shout out to Nebula the Hedgehog for letting me borrow his/her character. I don't own Sonic or Nebula, only Carson and Hugo.**

 **Chapter 2: Nebula and the Truth**

 **Sonic's POV**

Here I am with the house of Carson "Pyros" Charmeleon. He has a great house for a fire-type Pokémon, except all of his personal items are flame-retardant. Both Carson and Hugo set me down on the couch and place a pillow under my surgically repaired knee. Once I was comfortable, Carson went into the kitchen and came back with my prescription pills and a glass of water.

"Here you go Sonic. Dr. Andrews said to take two pills a day to help ease the pain." Carson said handing me the pills and water.

"Thanks Carson." I replied. I took one pill at a time and drank my water. After taking my pills, I set the glass down as Carson and Hugo sat down next to me. I can tell the pair knew something was wrong me.

"Sonic? Are you alright man?" Hugo asked. I just sat in my spot, lost in the events that took place three days prior. I sat there until Carson snapped his fingers and brought me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I said confused.

"You didn't hear Hugo? He asked if you're alright?" Carson repeated the question.

"Yeah I'm fine." I lied. The duo caught my lie and urged me to tell the truth.

"Come on Sonic. We've known for a year and we never seen you like this. You look like you've caused hell or something." Carson said.

"Carson's right. What's up?" Hugo asked. I really didn't want to answer them due to the fear of their responses.

"I said I'm okay." I lied again. The more I talk, the more I remember that awful day. The vision of Amy crying in front of me will never leave my mind. That didn't stop Carson and Hugo from urging me to speak.

"Why are you like this man? What you did something bad to Amy?" Hugo said nonchalantly. I froze right then and there. I just stared ahead as I felt tears of guilt threatening to be released. Carson and Hugo saw my current state and knew that it involved me hurting Amy.

"Sonic?" Carson said calmly. I sat there as I finally found my words.

"I broke her heart." I said in a low voice. I now realized I was starting to cry, but I didn't care anymore. Carson and Hugo were surprised that I was crying in front of them.

"What?" Hugo asked. I couldn't take it anymore and broke down crying.

"I b-broke h-h-her heart." I sobbed. I cried and cried as I felt my heart aching with pain. All I could see was my friends leaving me and Amy sobbing. I didn't even notice a pair of hands patting my back in comfort. I was able to calm down, but a few tears continued to fall from my eyes.

"Easy Sonic. Let it out." Carson said in a soothing voice. I stopped crying, but still felt my heart aching in pain.

"You look a little better. Now can you tell us what you did?" Hugo asked. I took a deep breath and told the pair the truth. I told them everything from Amy slapping me to losing the people I called my family. All the while Carson and Hugo listened carefully and took mental notes. After spilling my guts about my huge mistake, I waited for their responses.

"That's what happened three days ago." I finished. I looked at Carson and Hugo's eyes and saw no rejection, but comfort and determination.

"You're right Sonic. What you did was the worst thing ever." Carson replied.

"If you two are mad at me, I completely understand…" I didn't get to finish as Hugo stopped me.

"We're not mad or pissed at you Sonic. Hell if we were in your shoes we'll probably do the same shit you did. We're just disappointed man." Hugo said shaking his head.

"Yeah Sonic. Why did you choose Sally over Amy? I mean hell Amy's hotter than Sally, no offence." Carson said jokingly. I couldn't help but smile a little, even though I was guilty of everything.

"Joking aside, why did you choose Sally?" Carson asked. He asked a very serious question which I didn't have the answer.

"My question is are you in love with Sally?" Hugo asked. Two serious questions that I had no true answer too.

"I don't know?" I finally said. I was completely honest; I don't know if I'm in love with Sally. Carson and Hugo just chuckled, knowing I gave them an honest answer.

"You see what I mean Sonic? You just listen to your mind and eyes. What you should have done was listen to your heart." Carson stated. Could he be right? Was I really blind when I said I love you to Sally. Damn, I feel so stupid for what I've done to Amy.

"As for the gang, I'll be honest. You screwed up big time Sonic." Hugo said. I lowered my head in shame and disappointment.

"You're right. They'll never forgive me. I have no one left to call my family." I sobbed.

"That's bullshit! You've got two brothers left!" Hugo said. I looked up to see Carson and Hugo giving me encouraging smiles.

"You mean you'll stick by me, even after what I did?" I asked in disbelief. Carson patted my back before speaking.

"Sonic, nobody's perfect. We're going to cause all kinds of shit that will hurt our friends and family. But that's the problem right there. Friends may never forgive you, but family will always be there to forgive you. I'm not saying is going to be easy, but let's give Amy and the others their space and when the time comes they'll welcome you back home." Carson said. I felt a smile coming across my face; I still had family with me. But I was also scared of not being able to see Amy ever again.

"But what if Amy forgets about me forever?" I asked worried. Hugo just gave me a smile before he took his turn to speak.

"Let's give Amy her space. She's really heartbroken right now. You both need time to fully recover, since you did tear both your ACL and meniscus." The hornet joked. He was right, I caused Amy to much heartbreak. She wants to be alone than I'll honor her wish by staying away for the next 9 months.

"Okay. I'll give Amy her space. If it means staying away for the next 9 months than I'll honor her wish." I said. Carson and Hugo patted my back; I was very happy that I had brothers left. I know it not going to be easy, but as long as I have Carson and Hugo I know I will repair the damages.

"Thanks guys." I said.

"No problem!" The duo said in unison. It's time for me to move on from my past and hopefully fix my future.

 **Normal POV**

It was nighttime at Carson's home and Sonic couldn't sleep. The charmeleon and hornet were passed out on the other couches. Sonic was staring out the window, deep in thought. Sure he had Carson and Hugo left, but he still felt lost without his friends. He was especially thinking Amy; oh how he missed her. Sonic let out a sigh at the thought of Amy.

"I can't sleep. I need to clear my head." Sonic said. He grabbed the crutches Dr. Andrews gave him and decided to take walk. He walked out of Carson's home and into the open night.

"Ahh!" Sonic lowly groaned in pain. He had to be extremely careful with his left knee. He continued to walk on his crutches until he reached Station Square Park. He found a bench and took a break to rest his left knee. Once he sat down, Sonic just stared into the park with a lost and depressed expression. He just buried his head into his hands in sadness and despair.

"Oh Amy. What have I done?" Sonic said depressed. Even though he had Carson and Hugo, Sonic was still lonely and lost. He can't figure out what his heart wanted to be with; Sally or Amy. He was lost in his own world until he heard a voice coming near him.

"Need a friend?" The voice said. Sonic looked up to see the source of the voice; a female hedgehog. He had a closer look and saw her appearance. Her fur/hair was colored blue-violet, her skin was peach-colored, and her eyes shined sky blue. She wore a black t-shirt, white gloves, black inlay gold bracelets, a purple scrunchy, dark blue jeans, and a pair of black Converse sneakers. She sat down next to the depressed Sonic and gave him a gentle smile.

"I could use one right now." Sonic said depressed. The hedgehog got a closer look at Sonic and immediately knew who he was.

"I know you. Your Sonic the Hedgehog!" The blue-violet hedgehog stated.

"Yeah I am." Sonic replied in sadness.

"My name is Nebula. Nebula Raven Emerald." Nebula said introducing herself. Sonic sadly smile before going into depression again. Nebula noticed Sonic's expression change and patted his back in comfort. She also noticed the crutches right next to him and wanted to know what happened.

"Can I ask about the crutches?" Nebula asked politely. Sonic looked up at her with sad eyes before speaking.

"It relates to what I did to my friends. I don't think you want to know." Sonic said.

"Just try me." Nebula replied. Sonic had a feeling she wasn't going to back down and decided to tell the truth.

"It all started three days ago…" Sonic began to speak. Sonic told Nebula everything that happen to him. She was shocked that Sonic lost his friends and hurt Amy's heart. Nebula listened intently to Sonic's story, shaking her head in disappointment after he finished his story.

"That's what I did." Sonic finished.

"And the crutches?" Nebula asked.

"When I lost my friends trust, I got into an argument with Sally. I was so angry at her that I ran off. I ran and ran until I didn't see the ledge coming. I tripped over the ledge, tumbled down, and landing on my feet. When I landed I heard a loud pop and…" Sonic didn't finish as Nebula spoke out loud.

"You tore both your ACL and meniscus in your left knee." Nebula finished for him. Sonic was surprised that she knows his injury.

"How do you know?" Sonic asked. Nebula smiled and pulled up her left pant leg. Sonic saw she had a surgical scar on her left knee.

"I tore my ACL when I landed on my skateboard wrong. I was on crutches for four months. I know that from your story, you completely tore both your ACL and meniscus." Nebula said. Sonic was amazed at how smart she was; you should never judge a book by its cover.

"I guess we have something in common." Sonic said slowing feeling better.

"More than you know." Nebula said feeling sad. Sonic saw her sad expression and wanted to know why she was sad.

"How?" Sonic asked.

"When you said you broke Amy's heart by choosing Sally, I remembered my heart being broken. My heart was broken by one of your former friends." Nebula said in sadness.

"Who?" Sonic asked. Nebula looked up in sadness before speaking.

"Shadow." Nebula said. Sonic was surprised by her words. He never knew Shadow and Nebula were once a couple. Sonic wonder what happened that caused them to split.

"What happened?" Sonic asked.

"We had a huge argument one day over something hurtful. We both said some hurtful words to each other and I couldn't take it anymore. He angrily broke up with me and left me crying with a broken heart. I haven't spoken to him since then." Nebula finished in sadness. Sonic sat in sadness as well; they both we're very similar. Sonic broke Amy's heart while Shadow broke Nebula's heart. He patted he back in comfort; giving her a small smile.

"I'm sorry." Sonic said. Nebula returned his smile and spoke to him.

"I want to help you. I don't want you to lose your friends and Amy. I may not change who you love but I will help you fully recover." Nebula said with determination. Sonic was impressed by her determination; she was willing to help him recover in his time of need. Now he had a new friend that will stick by his side to the very end.

"Thank you." Sonic said. The two new friends will talk for a few minutes before deciding to leave.

"Hey Nebula, you can stay with me and my two remaining friends for the night." Sonic said. Nebula smiled at the offer; she was going to help Sonic no matter what.

"Thank you Sonic." Nebula said. Nebula helped Sonic back to Carson's home, where the charmeleon and hornet were waking up. Carson and Hugo saw the two hedgehogs coming through the front door.

"Hey Sonic. Who's your new friend?" Hugo asked.

"Carson and Hugo, say hello to Nebula." Sonic said introducing Nebula.

"Hello Nebula." Carson said.

"Hi!" Hugo happily replied.

"It's nice to meet you tow." Nebula said. After introducing each other, Sonic told Carson and Hugo that Nebula will be joining them in helping him recover. The two happily welcomed Nebula to their home. The four friends called it a night and slept in their respective rooms. Before he went to sleep, Sonic stared up at the ceiling deep in thought.

"I'm sorry Amy. I will stay away from you if that makes you truly happy." Sonic said to himself. He then stared out the window and felt a few tears sliding down his cheek. He really missed his friends, especially Amy. Unknown to him, he was feeling something deep inside his heart when he thought about Amy. He didn't realize it, but that feeling was his lost emotion true love.

"I'm sorry." Sonic said once again. He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

 **Amy's POV**

I was surround by my friends Shadow, Knuckles, Tails, Silver, Rouge, Cream, and Blaze in my living room. I had a box with all of my Sonic-related items sitting on my lap. Shadow pulled out a trash can from outside and placed in front of me.

"Alright Amy. You know what to do." Shadow said. I looked at my friends who were telling me to continue. I took a deep breath and stood up with my box.

"Goodbye Sonic the Hedgehog." I said tossing the box into the trash. The box was never to be seen again.

 **It's getting good!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3 of See You Again. Thank you for the reviews so far everyone. In this chapter, Nebula has a flashback, Amy begins to move on, and Sonic listens to his heart. Now that the preview is done, let's continue on with the story.**

 **Chapter 3: Listen to Your Heart**

 **Amy's POV-Two Months Later**

It's been two months seen I last seen Sonic. He probably spent it with Sally, but I don't care anymore. It was hard for me to move on, but I was thankful my friends where there to help me. Shadow and Silver were like my older brothers, Knuckles and Tails always kept an eye out for that heartless blue hero, and how could I forget Rouge, Blaze, and Cream. I really was thankful for them, but yet somehow I still felt depressed. Is as if I sense something happen to Sonic, but what.

"Amy?" Blaze said getting me out of my lost state.

"Huh?" I answered in confusion.

"Are you okay?" Blaze asked. The girls had come over for lunch to celebrate my success so far. Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, and Tails had just returned from shopping and saw my depressed state.

"What's wrong Amy?" Shadow asked setting the shopping bags down.

"She seems depressed for some reason." Rouge said to Shadow.

"Amy can you tell us why are you depressed. Does it involve Sonic?" Cream asked in worriment. The guys had angry expressions on their faces when Cream mentioned Sonic. I looked at Cream and nodded my head, confirming her question.

"Yes it does involve Sonic. Even though you all have been helpful, I have a strong feeling that something happened to him. I just don't know what it is, but I feel like he really misses me." I said. My friends stood in silence, contemplating my words. Silver sat next to me and Cream and patted my back in comfort.

"Amy, you've been doing great for two months. You don't need him back in your life. If something did happen to him, I'm sure he can handle it. You need to move on." Silver said. I looked at the rest of my friends who nodded in agreement. They were right, I need to be strong and move on.

"You're right. I'm sorry I ever brought it up." I said standing up. The group smiled at until I heard a knock from my door. Tails walked up and opened the door; revealing the obnoxious Sally Acorn. I was not happy to see that snobby princess in my home and neither were my friends.

"What the hell do you want Sally?" I said angrily. She just smirked right back at me; angering my friends.

"I'm here to get Sonic back from you." Sally said.

"That son of a bitch is not even here." Rouge spoke for me.

"Is that so? Figures, he'll never love a girl like you." Sally said evilly. I was getting angrier by the minute, but Blaze and Cream held me back from throwing a punch.

"Shut up Sally." I shouted. The chipmunk just smirked at my useless effort.

"Whatever. Just stay away from Sonic. He's mine forever." Sally said leaving my home. Tails closed the door after she left and looked back at me.

"I guess he's not even with Sally." Tails spoke up.

"Whatever, he's probably on his way to visit Sally right now." Knuckles said. I was no longer angry and released myself from Blaze and Cream. Shadow and Silver placed their hands on my shoulders in comfort.

"Forget about Faker, come on let's have lunch." Shadow said. I smiled back at my "brother" and joined my friends in preparing lunch. We enjoyed some delicious sandwiches and lemonade while engaging in humorous conversations. After lunch, the boys called it a day and left while Cream, Blaze, and Rouge stayed and help clean up.

"Here's another dish done Amy." Rouge said handing me a fresh, clean dish plate. Rouge and I were washing and drying the dishes while Cream and Blaze cleaned up the table. I was happy they were helping me clean, but I still felt sad once I thought about Sonic again. I shook it off and continue to dry off the plates.

"That's the last plate." Rouge said drying off her hands.

"Thank you so much Rouge." I happily replied back. Cream and Blaze had just finished cleaning off the table.

"It's there anything else you need help with Amy?" Blaze asked.

"No that's all thank you." I replied back. Rouge, Cream, and Blaze said their goodbyes and left my home. After they left, I was all alone again. I sighed and sat down on my couch, lost in thought. The feeling of something happening to Sonic was on my mind and I couldn't shake it off. My mind and my heart were at a tug of war over Sonic. My mind is telling me to move on from Sonic, but my heart is telling me to at least see if he's okay.

"Sonic." I sighed in sadness. I look out my window to see the beautiful blue skies. I sighed in sadness again; my heart is aching without Sonic. I hope Sonic is at least okay wherever he's at.

 **Normal POV**

The past two months have been a struggling, yet improving progress for Sonic. Carson and Hugo were coaching him throughout his physical rehab. Nebula kept track of Sonic's progress; he was taking a few steps each day but the pain from the surgery prevented him from continuing. It was late in the afternoon and Sonic was sweating profusely from trying to pressure on his left knee.

"Come on Sonic. Just take a few steps." Hugo said with determination. Sonic tried to stand up straight, but his knee was urging him to quit.

"That's it. Take a few steps." Carson said while keeping an eye on Sonic's left knee. Nebula was recording the events on her camera with the intention of showing it to Sonic for encouragement. Sonic tried to move his left knee, but the pain was too much for him to handle.

"I can't!" Sonic said in pain. Carson and Hugo were not going to let him give up.

"Yes you can. Now take just one step you son of a bitch." Hugo said in motivation. Sonic tried to move his knee once again, but the pain won the battle and Sonic collapsed. Luckily for him, Carson was there to catch his fall. Hugo sighed in defeat while Nebula stopped her recording.

"Well at least you stood up. That's good." Hugo said. Sonic gave him a defeated smile and was helped back to the couch by Carson and Nebula.

"It's alright Sonic. It takes time before you can put pressure back on your knee. Believe me I know from experience." Nebula said.

"Yeah you're right Nebula. I really want to run again." Sonic said taking a few deep breaths.

"Baby steps buddy. Baby steps." Carson said patting his back. Sonic just chuckled in defeat; he never knew recovering from serious knee surgery was a bitch.

"Hugo it's time to take my pills." Sonic said to Hugo.

"No problem crackhead." Hugo joked.

"Hugo!" Nebula said in slight shock.

"Sorry." Hugo replied. He went into the kitchen and came back with a glass of water and Sonic's pills. The blue hero thanked his hornet friend and took his medicine. Once he swallowed his pills and quenched his thirst, Sonic set the glass on the living room table and relaxed on the couch.

"Feeling better?" Carson asked.

"Yeah. These pills really help ease the pain." Sonic replied. Sonic, Carson, and Hugo then saw Nebula standing up from her seat and heading to the door.

"Where are you going?" Carson asked.

"I'm going to bring some lunch. I'll be back soon." Nebula happily said. The three smiled in response and let Nebula grab their lunch. The three boys would talk for over half an hour before Nebula came back. Sonic saw her coming through the door and notice not only she was carrying their lunches, but a box as well. She sat both the lunches and box down on the table before sitting down. Carson and Hugo were surprised by the box as well.

"What the hell is up with the box?" Hugo asked.

"I found it in a dumpster while grabbing our lunches. It what's inside the box that you should check." Nebula stated. Carson opened the box and saw what was inside. Sonic saw Carson's head shake in disappointing defeat.

"What is it?" Sonic asked. Carson pulled out an item and showed it to Sonic. Sonic was shocked by the item; Amy's photo album of Sonic. Carson pulled out more items from the box; a Sonic and Amy plush doll, his blue sweater, a chili dog key chain, and the seashell bracelet. Carson set them down on the table as Sonic slumped in depression.

"Wow. I guess Amy's serious about not forgiving you Sonic." Hugo said. Sonic lowered his head in sadness; he really screwed up big time.

"Hey man, don't be like shit. We're going help you get Amy back remember." Carson said.

"I don't think she wants me back ever again." Sonic said in sadness. Nebula patted his back in comfort before speaking to the trio.

"This is how I felt after Shadow broke up with me." Nebula said.

"You know Nebula; you never did tell us what happened in your fight. I know you probably don't to talk about it, but can you tell us what happen?" Hugo asked cautiously. Sonic and Carson also wanted to know, but it was a sensitive subject for Nebula. She looked at her three friends and sighed. She was going to tell them, no matter how much pain it brought back.

"It all happen one year ago…" Nebula began to speak.

 _Flashback- 1 year ago_

 _It was late at night at Shadow's home. Nebula and Shadow were in a heated argument that lasted the entire day. It was a subject that greatly affected Shadow; the death of his best friend Maria._

 _"_ _Shadow you have to let Maria go." Nebula said. Shadow was angry at his girlfriend; how could she say something like that to him._

 _"_ _How could you say that? I don't want to let go of Maria." Shadow said in anger. Nebula was scared by his anger, but stood her ground._

 _"_ _She's gone Shadow. She's never coming back." Nebula said trying to calm her boyfriend down. This completely backfired at Nebula as Shadow became angrier by her choice of words._

 _"_ _Oh like you. Your parents left you as a child and they never came back." Shadow angrily said. Nebula was shocked by Shadow's words; how could he be so heartless all of a sudden. Nebula was beginning to tremble in sadness and despair._

 _"_ _How heartless can you be Shadow? I thought you were different than Scourge." Nebula said with a few tears in her eyes._

 _"_ _I'm not the one who is heartless here. You want me to move on from Maria but you don't want to leave your parents in the past." Shadow said in anger. Nebula was crying now, no longer caring if she caused chaos due to her powers._

 _"_ _I love my parents so much and I will never forget them. You need to realize Maria is no longer here Shadow. You can't turn back the clock. She was your best friend. Please Shadow, you're hurting me. I just want to help you but if you're going to continue acting cold-hearted then I guess Maria never loved you." Nebula tearfully shouted. That was the worst mistake she ever made to her boyfriend. Shadow stared at Nebula in a mixture of anger and anguish._

 _"_ _GET OUT!" Shadow shouted grabbing her arm._

 _"_ _Please Shadow I'm sorry." Nebula tearfully begged. The Ultimate Lifeform didn't care anymore as he angrily dragged Nebula out the door._

 _"_ _IT'S OVER! GET THE HELL OUT NOW!" Shadow shouted in anger, kicking Nebula out of his home and his life. Nebula tried to stay, but it was useless because Shadow was stronger than her._

 _"_ _Shadow I love you!" Nebula cried in anguish. Shadow slammed the door shut; their relationship was over. All Nebula could do at that moment was slumped down on her knees and cry._

 _End Flashback_

Sonic, Carson, and Hugo were shocked by Nebula's story. They dissected the entire story in their minds and came to a conclusion. In the end both Nebula and Shadow were responsible for the destruction of their relationship. Nebula felt a tear slid down her cheek after she told her story. She never spoken about Shadow in over a year and felt depressed.

"Now you know." Nebula depressingly said. She waited for the trio's responses.

"Man, I'm sorry Nebula." Sonic said.

"I hate to say it, but you both cause your relationship to end." Carson stated. Hugo was about to smack him, but saw Nebula shake her head positively.

"Yes you're right Carson. That's why I want to help you Sonic. I don't want you to go through the same pain I went through." Nebula said to Sonic. Sonic looked back at Amy's old stuff and sighed in sadness. He really didn't want to go through or cause any more pain to Amy.

"Thanks Nebula. I really appreciate your help." Sonic said with a small smile. Nebula, Carson, and Hugo smiled back at Sonic and began to eat their lunches. The remainder of the day consisted of Sonic continuing his rehab with the support of his remaining friends. This continued all the way until it was night time and Sonic was the only one awake.

 **Sonic's POV**

I found myself awake again. I was thinking about Nebula's story and how it was closely related to mine. I never knew you can cause so much pain to someone who cares about you the most. My eyes fell back to the box on the table. It was calling out to me and I couldn't resist any longer.

"What the hell?" I said grabbing the box. I searched through the box until I found the photo album. I open the album and begin to look at the pictures. I smiled as memories flash through my mind when I looked at the pictures of me and Amy. Whether we were watching the sunset together or going to Twinkle Park, I smiled and chuckled at the memories.

"I miss this." I quietly said. I looked through the pictures until I came to the final page. I remember this picture the most; it was the day I came home from Chris' world. I remember Amy running after me and confronting me. She was angry at first but broke down crying once she saw me come back home. All I could do was smile as Amy cried tears of happiness and tell me to never leave her again. The part I remember the most was giving her a rose and told her I will never leave her.

"Amy." I sighed. I felt something under the picture and pulled it out. It was a letter; a letter Amy wrote to me. I was feeling something deep inside my heart once I unfolded the letter. I finally unfolded the paper and began to read it.

 _Sonic,_

 _I could never find the words for my letter, but after a long time searching I finally found the words. All I want to say is thank you for coming back home. I was depressed and scared that you will never come back. I waited every day for you to come home until you finally did. I was so happy that you came back home that I ran after you like I always did. Once I saw you at my home, all I could do was cry in happiness after waiting for so long. I was even more happy when you gave me the beautiful lavender rose and promised me that you will never leave me again._

 _That day made me realize how much you mean to me. The truth is Sonic is that I love you. I've been in love with you ever since we first met. I know you probably hate me for chasing you all the time, but I can't help myself. You're one of the greatest and kindest guys I ever met. I know that no matter how far you are, how lonely you may feel, or how lost you are; I will always be there for you. I just want to spend the rest of my life with you and I hope you can make my wish come true. That's all I want from you; your happiness and your love._

 _Thank you Sonic for everything._

 _I love you, Amy Rose._

I felt tears coming down my cheeks. I was a fool for choosing Sally when all along there was a girl that has been with me from the very beginning. I finally felt the lost emotion in my heart; true love. I closed the photo album and looked over at the Amy plush doll. I picked it up and looked at with a loving gaze. I tearfully smiled as I finally felt the true love coming from heart. I hugged the doll tightly, finally feeling happy again.

"I love you Amy." I said to myself. I'm in love with Amy Rose.

 **This is going great!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank for the reviews everyone. As a reward, here is the next installment of See You Again. Amy feels lost and goes into depression, bringing the rest of her friends along the way. As for Sonic, he has a big day coming for him, something shocking. Let us continue with the story.**

 **Chapter 4: Amy's Depression and Sonic's Revelation**

 **Amy's POV- Four Months Later**

I thought I made the right choice in removing Sonic from my life. It turns out, it was the worst mistake I ever made. I was doing great for the first two months thanks to my friends. I was happy again, but that all change when the third month came. I clearly remembered that day when my friends and I ran into two familiar faces; Carson and Hugo.

 _Flashback_

 _We were having lunch at Chick-Fil-A. Shadow and Silver were mumbling about sports, Knuckles was talking with Rouge, Tails was reading a mechanics magazine, and Blaze and Cream were telling about their day. I was in a joyful mood all day until I saw two familiar faces coming out of the pharmacy across the street. Upon closer examination, I realized it was Carson and Hugo, who we have not seen in three months._

 _"_ _Hey guys, isn't that Carson and Hugo?" I asked to the group. The group noticed the charmeleon and hornet coming out of the pharmacy and walking away._

 _"_ _It is Carson and Hugo." Tails said surprised. We threw our trash away and ran up to the duo. They must have noticed us because they stopped and turned around to see us running towards them._

 _"_ _Hey guys." Hugo said stunned. This caught my attention, why would Carson and Hugo be stunned to see us._

 _"_ _Long time no see." Carson said stunned as well. We stopped when we heard how they replied to us._

 _"_ _Where have you two been?" Blaze asked. Carson and Hugo nervously looked at each other before answering Blaze._

 _"_ _You guys are going to hate our answer." Hugo said worried._

 _"_ _Why would hate your answer? Come on guys tell us?" Knuckles said. Carson took a deep breath and spoke to us._

 _"_ _We've been with Sonic these past three months." Carson said in defeat. I was shocked and a little angry that my two friends would be with Sonic. Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, and Tails were not happy at all as were the girls._

 _"_ _Why the hell are you hanging out with that heartless bastard?" Shadow asked in anger._

 _"_ _Look you don't understand…" Carson tried to talk but was cut off by Rouge._

 _"_ _We completely understand that you've betrayed Amy as well. She's your friend and you two threw her away like trash." Rouge angrily stated._

 _"_ _If you would just listen…" Hugo began was stopped by Silver._

 _"_ _No we don't need to listen. We trusted you two but you ended up being heartless like Sonic." Silver said. Carson and Hugo were starting to become angry as we each took turns blaming them._

 _"_ _I don't want to see Sonic, and if you two are going to be like him…" I tried to finish but was completely stopped when Carson shouted at us._

 _"_ _SONIC IS INJURIED YOU ASSHOLES!" Carson shouted in anger. We all stood frozen in shock, completely unaware Sonic was injured. The silence was broken by Hugo next words._

 _"_ _When you left him Amy, Sonic got into an argument with Sally and ran off in anger. He was so distracted that he didn't see the ledge coming." Hugo said in a calm voice. I was shocked that Sonic was angry at Sally, but for what reason._

 _"_ _I don't understand…" Tails tried to ask before Carson cut him off._

 _"_ _He tumbled down the ledge and landed on his feet. When he landed, there was a loud pop in his left knee. Next thing we know, we hear him screaming in pain and we took him to the hospital." Carson said looking directly as us._

 _"_ _What happened/" Cream asked in worriment. Carson looked at me before sighing and spoke again._

 _"_ _Amy, Sonic completely tore both his ACL and meniscus in his left knee. He had surgery on it that same day. We've been helping him through his rehab ever since. We just came here to pick up his medicine and pills. We didn't want to tell you." Carson finished speaking._

 _"_ _Now you know." Hugo said. I stood there with my friends in shock after hearing Carson and Hugo's words. I was way beyond shock; I was so angry and betrayed by Sonic that I didn't even get the chance to check on him. I then see someone coming out of a Subway with a violet-blue hedgehog; someone on crutches. All of my friends notice this as well and were beyond shock._

 _"_ _Is that…" Cream asked pointing at the person. Carson and Hugo looked behind and shook their heads in defeat. I felt tears coming from my eyes when I saw who was on the crutches; Sonic. I looked over to see Shadow with a shocked expression when he saw the violet-blue hedgehog. He looked up to see Carson and Hugo saw me and my friends._

 _"_ _Sonic…" I tried to say but he left quickly. The violet-blue hedgehog helped Sonic walked down the street as Carson and Hugo looked back at us with defeated expressions._

 _"_ _Why did he…" Silver could not finish as Carson spoke up._

 _"_ _You got what you wanted Amy. You told him to stay away forever and he's keeping his word. Sorry Amy." Carson said in defeat. My friends and I were actually surprised by the fact that Sonic took everything I said seriously._

 _"_ _Sorry Amy, we've got to go everyone." Hugo said walking away from us. Carson looked back at us once more and walked away with Hugo. I tried to speak but couldn't find my words as I kept the image of Sonic's eyes. They were filled with regret, sadness, despair, and loneliness; as if he was lost without someone to love. I couldn't believe what I saw for the very first time._

 _End Flashback_

That was the last time I saw Sonic and I've regretted my decision ever since. Since that day, I've gone into a deep depression. I kept thinking about that fateful day I told him to stay away from me forever. When I returned home from seeing Sonic on crutches, I just cried and cried myself to sleep. Even my friends have suffered through my depression as well, each greatly affected.

Tails has lost his chipper personality and no longer creates inventions. He just listens to the radio and whittles on a stick. He had an unbreakable bond with Sonic until that fateful day we caught him with Sally. He seemed to not even care about Sonic until we saw him on crutches. I saw the hurt in his eyes and I guess Tails blames himself for Sonic's injury.

Knuckles and Rouge don't even hang out with each other anymore. All they do now is constantly fight and argue with each other. When Sonic was still our friend, Knuckles and Rouge noticed each other differently and saw each other with dreamy expressions. Those two seem to love each other, but when Sonic no longer around they fight nonstop. I don't know how to help them now.

Silver and Blaze, they are no longer a couple anymore. After we saw Sonic injured for the first time, Silver and Blaze got into a heated argument with each other. It was over who was responsible for Sonic getting injured and the next thing I know, they both angrily ended their relationship. Every time I would hang out with Blaze and saw Silver walking by, they gave each other death glares. I've never seen so much anger between my friends; they are really missing Sonic.

Cream no longer had a cheerful and caring personality. She seemed so lost without a caring friend, not even Cheese can make her happy again. All she does is stare at a picture of Tails she kept by her bedside. I remember that she was really in love with Tails, but she feels her love dying from heartache. I can completely relate to her; without Sonic and Tails we are lost without love.

Finally, Shadow was lost and angry when he saw the violet-blue hedgehog. Every day I would get a call from an angry and confused Shadow. However, when nighttime comes he would call me crying in sadness and despair. All I did was cry with him on my phone; feeling my heart ache with pain. Without Sonic in my life, I'm lonely and without him in my friends lives then we are nothing. I looked out my window with tears in my eyes. All I could do was stare out into the stars.

"I miss you Sonic." I quietly said crying. I need you back in my life. I just hope wherever you are with Carson, Hugo, and your new friend, I can see you again soon.

 **Sonic's POV**

It's been four months since I last seen Amy and my former friends. I had to keep my word and stay away from her, no matter how much pain it caused us. My recovery has been improving every single day thanks to Carson, Hugo, and Nebula. The past six months have helped me physically and emotionally. I could feel my muscles building every day and Nebula helped me find my lost emotion love. On this day, I finally had my breakthrough and I couldn't have been anymore happier. I'm thankful I had my brothers and sister were here to witness.

"Okay Sonic, are you ready?" Carson said. I was on my crutches with Hugo helping me stand and Nebula was recording.

"No!" I said. Carson, Hugo, and Nebula were confused by my words until they saw me drop my crutches down on the floor. Hugo was shocked and started announcing it to the world.

"Oh shit! Sonic's going with no crutches! No crutches everyone!" Hugo proudly announced. Carson and Nebula cheered along with Hugo while I just rolled my eyes and smiled. I hobbled on my left knee and slowly put pressure on it.

"Okay I'm ready." I said in a little pain.

"Hold up! Let's really put you to the test." Hugo said.

"What are you…" Nebula tried to ask but saw her answer. I put Hugo on his shoulders and began to settle his left knee. I was going to carry Hugo, which will really test my left knee. Once I had Hugo on my shoulders, I looked back at Carson with a mixture of pain and determination.

"I'm ready!" I said feeling Hugo's weight greatly affecting my left knee. I saw Nebula turn on her camera and began her recording. I looked back to see Carson giving me an encouraging smile.

"Ready! Set! Go!" Carson loudly said. Immediately, I slowly began to walk towards Carson. I fully felt Hugo's weight sinking in and the pain immediately struck my surgically repaired knee. I began to sweat profusely as I slowly walked towards Carson.

"Come on Sonic! You're almost here!" Carson said egging me to continue. The pain was excruciating and I could feel my left knee beginning to collapse. I went down on one knee, sweating and trying to get back up. Carson, Hugo, and Nebula would not allow me to give up.

"Damn it! Don't quit on us Sonic." Nebula said.

"That's right Sonic. Until you collapse, don't you ever fall!" Carson said. When I heard Carson words, I closed my eyes and saw Amy cheering for me.

" _Don't you ever quit on me Sonic!" Amy cheered._ I opened my eyes again and started to get back up on my feet.

"I…will…never…quit…Amy!" I said getting back up to my feet. I continued to slowly walked over to Carson. Nebula and Hugo cheered as I was only two feet away from Carson.

"Come on damn it!" Carson shouted. I carried Hugo on my shoulders as I was a foot away from my brother.

"I…will…never…collapse!" I said, finally reaching Carson. I set Hugo down off my shoulders and collapsed into Carson's arms. Nebula stopped recording and cheerfully ran up to me, Carson, and Hugo. I heavily breath and smiled as my two brothers and sister gave me a group hug.

"You did it Sonic! You finally did it!" Nebula cried in happiness.

"I did it!" I said heavily breathing.

"Hell yeah! I'm proud of you buddy! On a surgically repaired knee, you carried a 175-pound hornet and walked over to me. That's what I'm talking about!" Carson said to me. I smiled until me, Carson, and Nebula heard Hugo cough to get our attention.

"Actually Carson, I'm 195 pounds of muscle!" Hugo said with a smirk. I was shocked; I was able to carry nearly 200 pounds of muscle on my shoulders while walking on a surgically repaired left knee. I smiled and hugged my hornet friend, very happy he pushed me to my limits.

"You son of a bitch! Thanks for pushing me to my limits!" I happily said. I had finally put pressure on my left knee again after six months of rehab. I knew my recovery was not over as I still had two-three months left to fully recover my left knee. But on this day, it was a win for all four of us and I couldn't be any happier. After hugging and celebrating, we were done for day. I sat down on my bed in my guest room. I was breathing heavily as I looked at the Amy plush doll.

"I did it Amy! I did it!" I said to the Amy plush doll. I picked it up and looked at it with love and happiness. I know it wasn't the real Amy, but I couldn't help and gently kissed it. I smiled as my heart beat with love and happiness.

"Thank you Amy. I'll always think about you, no matter where you go." I said to the doll. The doll's smile filled my heart; I'm very happy I'm in love with Amy. I laid down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. I was thinking about how I should tell Sally I no longer love her.

"I hope she doesn't slap me. I've already been slap four times." I said remembering that day in the woods. I shifted my head on my pillow and felt something underneath it.

"What the hell?" I said confused. I checked under my pillow and found another note. I picked it up with a shaky hand, deep in thought as to who wrote the note.

"Amy?" I quietly asked myself. I finally opened the letter and began to read it. It wasn't a letter from Amy or in her hand writing. In fact, it was letter from my anti; Scourge the Hedgehog.

"What the…" I tried to finish but kept on reading. After reading the letter, I slowly put it down and stared straight out. I felt a lot of emotions circling in my head and heart, but they were not happiness or love. Instead, I felt anger and hate flow through my veins and my blood beginning to boil. I walked into the living were Carson, Hugo, and Nebula were watching Breaking Bad.

"I'm going for a walk." I said in anger. Carson, Hugo, and Nebula let me go as I walked with the letter in my hand. I learned who Scourge wrote the letter too and decided to pay a visit. Scourge wrote the letter to my "girlfriend", Sally.

 **What will happen next?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I'm a little late to upload. I was caught up with school and work. Anyway, in this chapter picks up after the last chapter. Sonic decides to pay Sally a visit and Amy and the rest of the gang meet up. That's enough detail for now so let us continue with See You Again!**

 **Chapter 5: Sonic is finally Free!**

 **Normal POV**

Sally Acorn was at home brushing her hair. She was deep in thought of how to get Sonic in bed. That's all she wanted, not even caring if she loves him. After brushing her hair, Sally put on a white mini-skirt, a white tank top, and her blue vest and boots. She looked at herself in her full length mirror and liked how she looked. She smirked and posed for the mirror.

"I'm definitely going to get laid!" Sally sexily said to herself. She posed one more time and walked out of her room. She was going to look for Sonic, knowing he'll like what she was wearing. Once she stepped out of her room, she saw the blue hero sitting on her couch. She was surprised and shocked to see Sonic in her home. He looked to be deep in thought and just stared into space.

"Sonic!" Sally said slightly surprised. Sonic turned towards Sally with a blank expression. She hasn't seen him in six months and she definitely liked how he turned out. She was dreamily staring at his well-defined muscles he gained through his physical rehab. She also saw he was wearing a white t-shirt, navy blue jeans, a navy blue jacket, and red and white Converse sneakers. What Sally didn't know was that Sonic had a special knee pad under his left leg pant to protect his knee.

"Hey." Sonic said with little emotion.

"Jesus, where have you been?" Sally asked.

"Well after we had that argument, I ran and I didn't see the ledge coming. I tore both my ACL and meniscus in my left knee." Sonic stated with his same blank expression. Sally was shocked to hear about his injury since she hasn't seen him in six months.

"Oh my baby. Are you okay?" Sally asked as she sat down next to him.

"Ah, don't worry. I had surgery that same day and I'm doing great in my rehab." Sonic said.

"Oh baby. I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you." Sally said with a fake worried voice.

"I understand. You're a busy girl and you didn't have time." Sonic said emotionless. Sally sensed that he had something to talk about. That was fine with her since she was dressed to get laid today.

"What's wrong sexy?" Sally said with fake puppy eyes. Sonic saw through her fake worried expression and decided to tease her. He knew something about Sally and he was going to tell her no matter what.

"Well during my rehab, I did some soul searching. I was thinking about what I said to Amy and I've come to a conclusion. I want to marry you Sally!" Sonic said in a fake happy voice. Sally didn't notice he was teasing her, but she didn't care once she heard the word marriage.

"Oh my god! Are you serious?" Sally asked. Sonic continued to tease the gullible princess.

"Of course. I mean hell, Amy said she doesn't want me to be part of her life anymore. So I figured okay I'll marry you." Sonic said continuing his fake happiness act. Sally squealed in delight and hugged the blue hero, complete clueless of Sonic's act.

"Yes, let's get married. I have to call my friends." Sally excitingly said. That's all Sonic needed to hear and continued to lead the clueless princess into his trap.

"Yeah you should. Hey you know who you should invite? All of your guy friends!" Sonic said in "excitement". Sally stopped for a moment once she heard Sonic words. Sonic saw her choking up and continued to play his part. Sally nervously composed herself and spoke to the blue hero.

"What? What guy friends?" Sally said nervously. Sonic "happily" smiled and continued his innocent act.

"Oh come on. Don't tell me you don't have any guy friends. Hell, look at you Sally. You're the princess and you have to have friends who are princes or just like me." Sonic said. Sally gulped before clearing her throat and continuing to speak.

"I really don't have any..." Sally said nervously. Sonic saw her choking up again and decided to launch his trap.

"I mean if that's what you want. I mean you can invite all of your guy friends to our wedding. Let them see the beautiful bride walk down the aisle since you're so close to them. If you want to get married, then invite all of your guy friends you two-timing, good for nothing, cheating bitch. Right Sally?" Sonic said no longer playing games. Sally was shocked to hear Sonic call her a bitch.

"Sonic, how dare you…" Sally tried to speak until Sonic interrupted. Sonic was going to release his long awaited anger right now whether Sally like it or not.

"You cheated on me you bitch. I had a big day today because I finally put pressure on my surgically repaired knee. Two hours later, I changed into the clothes I have now and rested. That was until I found this under my pillow." Sonic sternly said pulling out the letter. Sally was shocked at the letter, but decided to play to dumb by Sonic's discovery.

"What's that?" Sally dumbly asked. This just made Sonic angrier, which Sally noticed as she saw his fist clenching.

"Don't bullshit me Sally! This letter I found under my pillow was written by someone you know. You want to know who it is? Scourge!" Sonic blankly said. Sally was caught and slumped in her chair as Sonic continued.

"Boy, this letter really means a lot to you. It has juicy information such as how Scourge has been sleeping with you one month before I lost my friends and Amy. I guess Scourge is way better in bed than me. My God, what was so goddamn important that you wanted me to come meet you in the woods on that fateful day? The only thing that I can think of was that you wanted to break Amy's heart by getting me involved." Sonic finished.

Sally heard the entire discovery and stayed quiet. Sonic noticed her staring at him, revealing that everything he said was the truth. Sonic angrily stared back and continued to get Sally to spill her guts out.

"Tell me why? That's the least you can do for me. I was supposed to be your boyfriend and you've been cheating on me before all this shit happened. Why the hell did you make me betray my friends, matter of fact my family Sally?" Sonic angrily asked. Sally coldly stared at the blue hero, but it wasn't working because Sonic never got scared by a chipmunk.

"To break you." Sally lowly said.

"What?" Sonic angrily asked.

"To break you Sonic. Amy, that pink bitch who always chases and asking for a date. Please, she's a waste of life. I became a princess so that I can have everything I ever wanted, but no you decide to be the hero and rescue that worthless bitch. I can give you everything you always wanted, but you wanted freedom and a family. Those friends are nothing but shit in your life." Sally angrily stated. Although he felt hurt by her words, Sonic stood his ground and argued back.

"Amy's not a bitch Sally. I thought you changed, but I was wrong." Sonic said.

"I did change! When I saw how desperate Amy tried to win you over, I changed myself so that I can have you whether you liked it or not." Sally responded.

"So that's it. I'm just a prize for your popularity contest. I'm your lover because Amy's not good enough to be in love or to have my friends by my side." Sonic said.

"You think I don't know you? I changed because I'm the damn princess. You didn't change, you're Sonic the loner. And Sonic the loner I can handle just fine, but Sonic the loner that gets chased by that pink bitch is not what I can handle. You and I were freedom fighters and we're meant to be together forever. Breaking Amy's heart and losing all your friends was the icing on the cake." Sally angrily finished.

Sonic sat there with his heart filled with anger and hatred. Sally never loved him, she only wanted to break him and keep him all to herself. Now he really wished he can go back in time and fix his mistakes. He looked back the angry chipmunk and finally got rid of the pain in his chest.

"I…have Carson and Hugo left to take care of me. I also made a new friend and she stuck by my side and helped heal my heart. You Sally, are nothing but a worthless whore. So you can go on and be with Scourge for all I care. It's over, we're through, you are on your own. I'm done with you forever." Sonic sternly said getting up from his seat.

Sally wasn't going to let him leave after he broke up with her. She was going to keep Sonic no matter what. She stood in front of Sonic and blocked the front door.

"No you're not Sonic. We are going to be together and I don't give a damn about Amy. I'm the perfect package and she's a worthless bitch who deserves to be alone with no family or friends forever." Sally said. Sonic was so angry that he did something he'll never regret. He slapped Sally hard across the face, not giving a single damn about her feelings.

"Ow! Sonic how could…" Sally didn't finish as Sonic pushed her down on the floor. Sally was shocked that Sonic slapped her and shivered in fear at the sight of an angry blue hedgehog.

"You can pick yourself up. Get the hell out of my life and never come back." Sonic said walking over Sally. He walked out the door and out of Sally's life forever. Sally let out a frustrated scream and slammed her door shut. Sonic walked back to Carson's home; feeling the weight of the world off his shoulders. As he walked home, he genuinely smiled for the first time.

When Sonic returned home, he told Carson, Hugo, and Nebula everything that happened between him and Sally. The trio were very happy and impressed that Sonic finally kicked Sally out of his life. Nebula was especially happy because Scourge was her abusive ex-boyfriend and that Sally got what she rightfully deserved.

"I'm proud of you Sonic." Carson proudly said to Sonic.

"Hell Yeah! You may still be limping, but you were able to put pressure on your left knee and you broke up with that crazy bitch. That's what I'm talking about!" Hugo responded in excitement. Nebula smiled and patted Sonic's back; very pleased of what transpired. Sonic smiled until he heard the front door knocking. He walked up, opened the door, and saw the last person he ever wanted to see. It was none other than Sonic's anti; Scourge the Hedgehog.

"Oh hey Scourge." Sonic said slightly annoyed. Carson and Hugo hid Nebula behind them, not knowing why Scourge was here or what he was planning to do. Scourge seem really angry and pushed Sonic back hard.

"You think you can slap my girl and get away with it punk." Scourge venomously said.

"Sally had it coming. She deserves to be with a pervert like you." Sonic replied.

"Well then. How do you like this?" Scourge said throwing a punch. Sonic ducked and threw a punch back at Scourge; busting his lip open. Scourge charged at Sonic and an all-out fight broke out. Scourge was throwing punches left to right, but Sonic was able to block them and returned the punches. Carson and Hugo grabbed the two hedgehogs and tried to break them apart.

"Get off him Scourge…" Carson couldn't finish as Scourge punched him in his face. Carson recoiled from the punch and felt blood coming out of his mouth. This really angered Carson and Hugo and the two joined Sonic in his fight.

"You little mother…" Hugo said hitting Scourge. Scourge was hitting all three of his foes, but the trio returned the favor and landed devastating blows. The fight continued until Scourge knocked down both Carson and Hugo. The duo was down and out for the moment, leaving Sonic and Scourge by themselves.

"Carson! Hugo!" Sonic said but he ended up getting punched in the stomach. That last punch was a big blow because Scourge broke one of Sonic's ribs. Sonic was trying to get up, but couldn't due to his surgically repaired knee and his broken rib. Sonic was coughing up blood as Scourge stood tall over him.

"Come on punk get up!" Scourge said. Sonic's answer was spitting blood on his face.

"That's it!" Scourge said. He pulled his fist back, but was stopped by Nebula. He looked and saw Nebula's eyes beginning to glow purple. Scourge realized she was getting angry and he knew it.

"Oh shit!" Scourge said in defeat. Nebula delivered and blow to his stomach and kicked square in his balls. Scourge howled in pain as Carson and Hugo helped Sonic back to his feet.

"Get the hell out of here!" Nebula said in anger. She delivered the final blow and sent Scourge flying across the land. The green hedgehog was out of their lives forever.

"Alright Nebula!" Hugo said.

"Damn. Now I know never to get you mad." Carson said wiping away his blood.

"Thanks guys." Nebula replied. Sonic smiled but slumped on the couch due to his broken rib. The trio saw Sonic hold his stomach in pain and checked on him.

"Man, that last blow Scourge threw broke one of my ribs." Sonic groaned in pain. He then saw Nebula's hands glow blue and placed them on his stomach. After five minutes, Nebula took her hands away and Sonic felt his rib completely healed. Carson and Hugo were impressed by Nebula.

"Whoa! That was cool!" Carson said in awe.

"How did you do that?" Hugo asked.

"Hey I have healing powers. I can repair broken bones, not muscle tears." Nebula shrugged. The boys chuckled at her joke. Sonic smiled again; he was no longer in Sally's life and it was the best feeling he has ever had in a long time.

 **Amy's POV**

I've been feeling sick and depressed these past six months. I just can get the thought of Sonic out of my head. His presence is what makes me happy and brings joy into my friends lives. Now that I don't have him in my life, I'm lost in the cold world. I was sitting in my living room with all of my friends. Well, all of Sonic's old friends that left him. We were sitting in a circle, deep in thought. I looked up to see all of my friends depressed and angered expressions and spoke up.

"I don't know what to do anymore." I said in sadness. Knuckles and Rouge stared at each other in anger. Shadow had his head in his hands, Blaze and Silver are not even looking at each other, Cream hugged her knees tightly, and Tails just slumped in his chair in sadness. We all stayed in sadness and despair until we hear Tails speak up for the very first time.

"Hey! Remembered the time Sonic ate 100 chili dogs and threw up on Silver by mistake." Tails asked. His words brought comfort because everyone started chuckling at the memory. I chuckled too, clearly remembering Sonic throwing up on Silver and how much Shadow laughed that day.

"Yeah that was funny. How about the time he and Hugo tackled Eggman and shoved a rabid wolverine down his pants?" Knuckles asked. Once again, we laughed as the memory played through our minds.

"Remember when we were playing basketball and his shorts fell down, then he scored a basket in his boxers?" Shadow asked. We all laughed again as more memories of Sonic played through our minds. Whether we were having a bad day or feeling angry, Sonic was always there to cheer us up. I never realized how much he meant to me and my friends until he was gone.

"What have we done?" I asked in sadness.

"We kicked out a person who cared so much about his friends. In the end, he always keeps his promises. We just never see it." Blaze said. She looked at Silver and saw sadness and regret in his eyes. Blaze felt tears coming down her face as the two embraced each other.

"I'm sorry!" Silver cried in despair. Blaze and Silver held each other, repairing their damaged relationship. I looked over and Knuckles and Rouge hugging as well.

"Forgive me Knuckles." Rouge tearfully said.

"I'll always forgive you." Knuckles replied in tears. I cried as well as I saw Shadow hugging both Tails and Cream. The three cried in happiness; we were all missing Sonic.

"I miss you Sonic." I quietly said. Please come back home my love.

 **Sonic's friends miss him!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone, here is the next chapter of See You Again. Amy and her friends tell each other how much they miss Sonic, especially when Shadow talks about Nebula. As for Sonic, he decides to write and sing a song with help from Carson, Hugo, and Nebula. Let us continue!**

 **Chapter 6: A Long-Awaited Apology**

 **Sonic's POV- The Seventh Month**

My road to recovery is almost complete and it has been outstanding. I no longer have to deal with Sally anymore in my life, the same goes with Scourge. Today marks the seventh month of my recovery and I can start to walk without my left knee limping. Right now, I'm at the park walking with Carson, Hugo, and the girl who has officially become my sister Nebula.

"How is your knee feeling Sonic?" Carson asked the hedgehog.

"It's almost back to its old self." I happily replied.

"That's great news. We're almost done with your rehab." Hugo stated. We continued to walk around the park, trying to shake off the rust in my left knee. Even though I no longer take my prescription pills, I can still feel a small amount of soreness in my left knee. We decided to sit by a nearby bench to take a little break.

"It sure is a beautiful day for a nice walk." Nebula said looking up. She was right; the sky was a perfect shade of blue and had the right amount of clouds. The breeze was nice and cool since it was early March. I looked up to see one cloud in the shape of a heart and sighed. I really miss Amy so much I just want to hold her in my arms and tell her that I love her until the end of time.

"Something on your mind buddy?" Hugo asked me. I sighed again and looked at my friends with a small smile.

"Yeah, the girl I truly miss and fell in love with." I said. Carson and Nebula patted my back in comfort.

"And your family too. Well, our family." Carson said.

"Yeah. These past seven months have been hell for my heart. I still feel loved by you two and Nebula. But my heart is not complete without Amy and my friends." I said with a slight hint of sadness. Nebula gave me an encouraging smile to help improve my mood.

"Don't worry Sonic. We'll get everyone back! I promise!" Nebula said in encouragement.

"Damn straight Nebula! Amy will be back in your arms Sonic!" Hugo said proudly. I had a big smile on my face not only be their encouraging words, but I had an idea in my mind.

"What's with the big smile?" Carson asked looking at me funny.

"I actually want to make my mistake up to Amy in a special way." I said. Carson, Hugo, and Nebula were surprised by my words and listened carefully.

"Really? What did you have in mind?" Hugo asked. I still had my big smile on my face as I began to speak.

"Well, I kind of wanted to write a poem or a song to Amy." I said a little embarrassed. The next thing I hear is Hugo laughing at hearing my words.

"Hahahahaha!" Hugo laughed.

"Hugo stop laughing!" Nebula said. I felt ashamed for telling my idea until Hugo began to calm down.

"Why the hell are you laughing?" Carson asked his hornet best friend.

"Because of how embarrassed Sonic looked when explain his awesome idea." Hugo laughed again. I went from being ashamed to a mixture of shock and happiness. It looks like Hugo loves my idea, now all that was left was Carson and Nebula to say yes or no.

"So you like my idea?" I asked the laughing hornet. Hugo's laughing down and he cleared his throat before speaking.

"Man Sonic, that's the best way to make up for your mistake." Hugo happily replied.

"Hell yeah Sonic. A song is the best way." Carson agreed.

"I'll even recorded and hopefully send it to Amy." Nebula said. I smiled again, very happy that the trio loved my idea.

"Thanks guys, and I know the perfect song to sing." I said. So for the next couple of minutes, I talked about the song to Nebula, Carson, and Hugo. After our talk, we went to grab lunch at Subway and discussed more on the song. After lunch, we went back to Carson's home and began to work on my apology.

"Does any know how to play the piano?" Carson asked setting up his piano. Nebula cracked her knuckles, sat down on the seat, and began to play Bohemian Rhapsody. I was impressed by how well Nebula can play and I knew she will definitely play the piano in my song. She stopped playing and looked back at us with a big smile on her face.

"Well?" Nebula said smirking.

"You're definitely playing the piano!" Hugo happily stated. Carson and I chuckled at Hugo's antics, but we agreed with him as well. Nebula smiled as I sat down next to her and played a few notes on the piano.

"Are you ready to play?" I asked.

"You're damn right I am!" Nebula said. So for the remainder of the day, we played my apology song. I just hope Amy and my friends will listen

 **Amy's POV**

It's been a month since we admitted that we miss Sonic in our lives. Rouge and Knuckles have slowly started to repair their damage relationship. They argue occasionally, but they would always apologize to each other; strengthen their love. Silver and Blaze had fallen back in love again; I'm very happy for them. Tails and Cream have started to show their happiness and spread their joy again. The only one that seems lost is Shadow; I just wished why and how I can help him.

"Are you okay Shadow?" I asked curiously. We were back in my home and in a circle again. I invited everyone so that we can talk about how much we miss Sonic. It was also to discuss why Shadow seemed lost and how we can help him.

"Yeah I'm okay." Shadow replied with a fake smile. Rouge saw through his fake smile and spoke for the group.

"No you're not Shadow. I can see it in your eyes. You're lost Shadow, please tell us what's wrong. We want to help you." Rouge pleaded. I wanted to help Shadow as well, no matter how much he is in pain. He dropped his fake happiness act and sighed in sadness and despair.

"You're right Rouge. I haven't been myself lately." Shadow said in sadness.

"Why?" Cream asked curiously.

"Is it Sonic? Do you miss having a rival?" Tails asked.

"No it's not Sonic. It's the girl he was with when Carson told us Sonic tore his left knee. She's been on my mind every day since then." Shadow said. I wonder who that girl was the day we Sonic on crutches. She must be really important to Shadow; I just want to know why.

"Can you tell us who that girl is Shadow?" I asked in worriment. We all sat there in silence, waiting for Shadow to talk. He looked at us with a sad smile, cleared his throat, and spoke up to us.

"Her name is Nebula Raven Emerald. She is my ex-girlfriend." Shadow said in despair. We sat that shocked, especially me. I never knew Shadow and Nebula were once a couple. I wonder what happened that caused them to break up. It must have been something awful and hurtful.

"She was your girlfriend?" Silver asked Shadow.

"Yeah. We were very happy together. She was the one girl that made smile every day when I was depressed. We were very much in love and I envisioned us having a bright future together. Everything was great, until that fateful day." Shadow said depressed.

"What happened?" Blaze asked.

"It was late at night and Nebula and I were in my living room. We were arguing about someone I held close to my heart; Maria. She wanted me to move on from Maria, but I couldn't let go of Maria." Shadow said. We sat and listen in our seats and I could see a few tears in Shadow's eyes. I saw him take a deep breath and continued to speak.

"I said some hurtful words about her parents who passed away. The worst thing I said was that Nebula's parents didn't love her. I never should have said that, because of that we yelled at each other and told her to get out and that we were done." Shadow sobbed. I was shocked by his words; how could Shadow said those words to his girlfriend. We all stayed quiet until Cream spoke.

"You should have never said those words Shadow." Cream asked slightly scared. She hid behind Tails; scared of how he will respond. Knuckles and Silver stood next to Tails, also not knowing what will Shadow do next. I waited with Blaze and Rouge as we saw Shadow's shoulders shaking. He was crying tears of anguish as he buried his head in his hands.

"I lost the best girl I ever had. I lost Sonic and I considered him as my brother." Shadow cried in anguish. I saw how broken he was for his mistake and it just made me want to cry too. I hugged Shadow, who held on tightly and cried into my shoulder. I felt a few tears coming from my eyes; I really miss Sonic. Soon everyone joined in and grouped hug Shadow; they also miss Sonic.

"We're here Shadow." I whispered in comfort. Shadow stopped crying but he still had a few tears in his eyes. He smiled back at me and the rest of the gang. He composed himself as we all went back to our seats.

"I just want Nebula back in my life." Shadow said.

"I know Shadow. I feel the same way because I want to apologize to him." I said in sadness. I sighed as I look back at my friends, who also had sad expressions. Tails cleared his throat before talking to us. I know he wanted to talk about the brother he lost nearly a year ago.

"You know, I told Sonic that were no longer brothers. At first, I was doing okay until I saw Sonic on crutches. He was the one who took me in and was my only family. I know he regrets what he said and that he is lonely. I miss my brother." Tails said in sadness.

"I understand Tails. When I first came here I was all alone with no one to be my friend. That all changed when Sonic came and helped. He showed and proved he was a loyal friend and I couldn't be happier for him. Now, were both alone and I miss his friendly smile." Blaze said next.

"He was my partner in crime. The only one I can call to help me protect the Master Emerald. Even though I was an asshole to him, he still stuck by me and never complained. I never told him how much I appreciated his help. I hope I can see him again." Knuckles replied.

"Whenever I was caught in a major crime, Sonic bailed me out and he never ratted me as well. He knew I can steal any emerald, yet he never turns me in because he knew I had a good heart. I just never got the chance to thank of him." Rouge added to the conversation.

"Sonic was like a father to me. He saved my mother from Dr. Eggman and he always kept an eye on my safety. He, Carson, and Hugo told me they were going to be my uncles and I was very happy. Now, I'm afraid Eggman will kidnap my mother again and he won't be there to save her. I just want everything to go back to normal." Cream responded in sadness.

"Hell, Sonic was the one that got me and Blaze together. I was afraid and shy that Blaze would reject me, but Sonic gave me the confidence to tell her how much I love her. He was really happy when he saw us finally together. He's not a player, he's the best wingman ever. I know it's a joke, but he's the real life cupid." Silver said holding Blaze's hand. I smiled as each one of my friends admitted how much Sonic meant to him. It was my turn to admit how much I miss Sonic.

"As everyone here knows, Sonic is the love of my life. The day I saw him in crutches, I went home and cried all night. I just wanted to hold him and tell him I'm sorry for slapping him and for saying to stay away from me forever. I just want him back in my life." I said in sadness. The room felt free from all the depression. This was a first step in hopefully apologizing to Sonic.

"Do you think Sonic will forgive us?" I asked the gang.

"I don't know Amy. We told him to stay away from us and that were no longer his friends. Look what it did to us." Silver said.

"Even if we did forgive him, how do you know he won't betray us again. What if he betrays you again Amy?" Blaze said. The gang nodded in agreement and I was outnumbered. I stood my ground and I was determined to have Sonic back in my life.

"Sonic will never betray us more than once. What he did caused me so much heartache, but that didn't stop me from loving him. I know he has a good heart and he's regretting saying I love you to Sally. He's not perfect and neither are we. I want to give him a second chance and if you don't want to help, then I don't give a damn." I sternly said to my friends. My friends stayed quiet in their seats until Tails looked at me with a determined expression.

"I'm in Amy. I want my brother back." Tails said in determination. I smiled at Tails and then felt Shadow placing his hand on mine.

"If you want your true love back, then I will help you because I want Nebula back. I don't want to lose my true love again." Shadow said. I then felt Rouge and Cream coming from behind me and hugged me.

"We want him back too!" Cream and Rouge said in unison.

"Hey, he had knee surgery. I'm going to help him recover with you Amy." Knuckles said in encouragement.

"I'm in too." Blaze proudly said.

"Me too!" Silver responded. I felt tears of happiness coming down my face as my friends were willing to stick by me no matter what. Oh Sonic, I can't wait to have you back in my life. I wiped away my tears and stood up to my friends.

"Come on guys. Let's go get Sonic back!" I said. My friends cheered in unison and stood up as well. We gathered our things and head out the front door. We walked and walked until we saw Carson's home on the horizon. Once we arrived, I knocked on the front door but heard no answer. I checked the knob and realized the door was open.

"Hello?" I asked opening the door. We walked in Carson's home and found no one here.

"Where is everybody?" I said. Sonic, where are you now?

 **Where is Sonic the Hedgehog everyone?**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm almost done with my story everyone. This chapter will finally have Sonic reuniting with his friends or family as he calls them. As for Shadow, he returns to the girl he will always love. Don't worry folks, the final chapter will have Sonic performing his song. Thanks for the reviews everyone and keep on reading. Let us continue with the next chapter!**

 **Chapter 7: A Family Reunited**

 **Amy's POV**

I came to Carson's home with my friends to give Sonic a second chance. When we arrived, there was no one in here and I became very worried. What if Sonic did leave and never came back. I didn't want him to think I was the reason he left. I stood in my spot deep in thought when Blaze brought me out.

"Amy are you okay?" Blaze asked me.

"Not really. Sonic's not here and I'm really worried. What if he left forever and I was the reason he was gone?" I said as I felt a few tears come down my cheeks. Shadow placed his hand on my shoulder for comfort.

"He would never do that Amy. Let just calm down and search the house for any answers. Does that sound good to you Amy?" Shadow asked in comfort. I wiped away my tears and smiled at him and my friends.

"Yeah, that's sounds fine with me." I said with a small smile. My friends smiled in response.

"Alright then. Let's start searching!" Tails said in his chipper voice. So we split up and search the house for Sonic and the others. Blaze, Cream, and I search the first floor, Shadow, Silver, and Rouge searched the second floor, and Knuckles and Tails looked around in the basement. We search all over Carson's home, but with little or no luck at all.

"Any luck Cream?" I asked searching Carson's room.

"No Amy. Nothing!" Cream replied in defeat.

"No, but I found a pair of boxers on the floor." Blaze said holding up Carson's Mickey Mouse boxers. Cream and I just giggled at how childish Carson can be when he's with us. Blaze kindly tossed the boxers into his laundry hamper and washed her hands in his bathroom. After she was done, we left Carson's room and checked the other rooms on the first floor.

"Found anything?" Silver asked searching Hugo's room on the second floor.

"No just piles of empty pizza boxes." Shadow replied.

"I did find this." Rouge said holding up a pair of black panties. Rouge was slightly embarrassed by the sight but Shadow and Silver chuckled.

"Wow, never knew Hugo was player?" Shadow said grabbing the panties. He and Silver examined them and realized he stole them from Fiona the Fox.

"He pantie-raided Fiona's draws!" Silver said laughing.

"Sneaky bastard!" Shadow said with a sly smile. Rouge rolled her eyes and smiled; those two hedgehogs can't get enough of Hugo's antics.

"Come on you two. Let's finish up here and check another room." Rouge said grabbing the panties and putting them back in Hugo's draw. They search Hugo's room for another ten minutes, but came up empty handed. They left his room and continued their search in the room; Nebula's.

"Who's room is this?" Silver said entering the room.

"Nebula's!" Shadow said in a sad voice. Rouge patted his back in comfort. Shadow smiled in response and kindly searched Nebula's room. Silver and Rouge found nothing in particular, but Shadow found something that brought a small smile on his face. Shadow found a picture of Nebula and himself from their very first date. It was his favorite memory in his lifetime.

"Nebula. I wish I can hold you again." Shadow said to himself. He placed the picture back on her nightstand. He then noticed a paper next to the picture and picked it up. He realized that it was a letter, which completely explained why Carson's home was empty.

"Hey guys, I found a letter." Shadow announced loudly. I was the first to come into Nebula's room with Tails, Knuckles, Silver, Blaze, Rouge, and Cream following soon.

"Who wrote the letter?" Tails asked Shadow. Shadow handed me the letter and I began to read it out loud to my friends.

 _Went for a walk with Sonic, Carson, and Hugo. Be back soon!_

 _Nebula_

"They went for a walk." I said to my friends.

"Well let's go look for them outside." Knuckles stated. My friends and I agreed with Knuckles and put everything back to normal. Once everything was back to normal, I locked Carson's home and went to search for sonic with my friends. Where can Sonic have walked off to with Carson, Hugo, and Nebula? I just hope we can find him soon so that we can be reunited once again.

 **Sonic's POV**

I never thought I would be in this place ever again. It was the place that caused so much heartache, yet changed me for the good. The place I was talking about was Acorn woods; the very place where I lost my friends and broke Amy heart. That was nearly eight months ago, and things have changed for me the most. I just stood in my spot staring into the woods, very deep in thought.

"I never thought I would be back here again." I said staring into the woods.

"Yeah man. It's been nearly eight months." Cason said to me.

"Hey, you're no longer with Sally anymore. You're a free man!" Hugo said. I smiled and nodded in agreement. I turned to see Nebula staring into the woods as well. She noticed me staring at her and smiled back.

"Come on guys, let's keep walking." Nebula stated. I followed her with Carson and Hugo joining soon. We kept on walking and walking until we stopped at the place that began my long road to recovery.

"Remember this bitch!" Hugo said with a smirk. I smiled and stared at the ledge; the spot where I tore both my ACL and meniscus in my left knee.

"I know this is kind of crazy, but I'm glad this happen to me." I said to the trio.

"What having knee surgery and becoming a temporary crackhead?" Hugo joked. I playfully shoved the hornet as Nebula spoke up.

"No you dumb jackass. I think Sonic meant going through a long recovery to finally listen to his heart and leave Sally forever." Nebula happily stated. I smiled in agreement and stared back at the ledge. I moved my left knee a little with a passion I've been trying to do for nearly eight months. I didn't even notice Carson, Hugo, and Nebula snapping their fingers to get my attention and frankly I didn't care at the moment.

"Sonic, are you okay?" Carson asked me. I looked back at my three friends for one moment and walked away from them.

"Where the hell is he going?" Hugo asked curiously. Carson and Nebula shrugged their shoulders as they saw me walk back into the woods. After walking for a couple of yards, I turned back around to see the trio looking at me. I gave them an encouraging smile and got into a sprinter's stance. This definitely got Carson, Hugo, and Nebula's attention.

"Sonic! What the hell are you doing?" Hugo shouted. I stared back at them and did something I've been waiting to do for nearly eight months; I ran. I ran full speed right my three friends with no pain in my left knee.

"He's running! That son of a bitch is running again!" Nebula said in awe. I heard her loud and clear and continue my full-speed running. I ran using all my speed until I saw the trio in my view.

"Alright Sonic!" Hugo shouted in excitement. I gave him a sly smile and ran at the spot that changed my life. This shocked my three friends as they saw what I was about to do next.

"What the hell are you doing?" Carson shouted. I relive the same moment I tore my ACL and meniscus, but with a different result. Instead of tripping over the ledge, I did an acrobatic flip over it. I was free falling down onto the main road and this time I landed on both feet; with no pain in my left knee at all. I looked up to see the shocked trio of Carson, Hugo, and Nebula.

"Yeah!" I smiled to myself. Carson, Hugo, and Nebula ran down the hill and came up to me with surprised expressions.

"Holy shit! You did it Sonic!" Carson said hugging me. Nebula and Hugo joined in hugging me, very happy at what I did.

"You have fully recovered!" Hugo said excitedly.

"I'm very proud of you Sonic!" Nebula said with a few tears of happiness. I hugged my friends again with a few tears in my eyes as well. After nearly eight months of hell, I have fully recovered. I'm most thankful for having Carson, Hugo, and Nebula for sticking by me to the very end.

"Thank you guys! Thank you for everything!" I said happily. My friends continue to congratulate me for my full recovery until Nebula stared out in shock. Carson and Hugo soon followed her which quickly caught my attention. I felt like there was someone watching me and I slowly turned around to find the culprit. It was the people I thought I lost forever, my long lost friends.

 **Normal POV**

Sonic, Carson, Hugo, and Nebula stood in shock as they saw Sonic's old friends. The only one that was not there was Amy, who was still searching with Cream. Shadow, Knuckles, Tails, Silver, Rouge, and Blaze saw the events unfold with shocked expressions. Silence was draped over the two groups and no one may a single sound until Sonic finally spoke up.

"Guys…w what are you doing here?" Sonic asked nervously. Carson and Hugo stood next to him in case a fight were to occur. Tails just let out a small sob and ran up to his long lost brother, hugging him. Sonic was surprised and startled by his former best friend.

"You did it! You're back!" Tails said crying. The next thing that happen was Sonic being overwhelmed by Knuckles, Silver, Rouge, and Blaze. They were hugging him, which surprised Carson, Hugo, and Nebula. Sonic cautiously hugged back his former friends, not knowing what will happen.

"What's going on?" Sonic asked surprised. After hugging their old blue friend, Sonic's former friends compose themselves and looked back at him with sad expression.

"Sonic, we're sorry for leaving you. It was the biggest mistake we've ever made and it affected us greatly." Knuckles said to the blue hero. Sonic was shocked; why were his friends apologizing when he should be the one to apologize.

"When we told to leave us alone, we had huge fights and arguments that caused us to damage our friendships. It wasn't until we were in Amy's home and admitted how much we missed you in our lives." Blaze said.

"Yeah. Blaze and I restarted our relationship and so did Knuckles and Rouge. We all missed you and we regret everything we said to you." Silver said.

"We just want you back in our lives Sonic. We miss you. Can you please forgive us?" Rouge asked in sadness. Sonic was deep in thought after hearing all of his friends' words. He really missed having his family in his life. How can he stay mad at them after going through a long, hard fought recovery? He looked back at his friends with a smile they have missed for so long.

"I don't want my friends back. I want my family!" Sonic said with a huge smile. He opened his arms wide and Tails, Knuckles, Silver, Blaze, and Rouge embraced their old friend. Carson and Hugo joined in on the embrace; the Sonic gang has finally reunited after burying the past. After hugging and reuniting his friends, Sonic released himself and stood face to face with Shadow.

"Hey." Sonic said extending his hand. Shadow looked at him as a small smile was starting to form on his face. He took his hand and hugged his blue "brother", happy to have his rival back. The two hedgehogs hugged until they released themselves and spoke to each other.

"Welcome back!" Shadow said.

"It's good to be back!" Sonic said with a smile. Carson and Hugo approached the two hedgehogs and smiled at them.

"This is a Kodak moment!" Hugo joked.

"Aw, how sweet?" Carson teased. Sonic smiled as rejoined his old friends, wanting to catch up with them big time. Shadow looked over to see Nebula approaching him, deep in thought. Nebula approached her ex-boyfriend and looked down at her Converse sneakers.

"Can we talk?" Nebula asked looking up. Shadow nodded and the two ex-lovers stepped away from the group and talked a few feet away. Nebula wanted to apologize for what she did and hoped Shadow will forgive her.

"Shadow, I'm sorry for…" Nebula did not finish as Shadow spoke up.

"Stop! Don't apologize. It's my fault for ending our relationship. I was so angry at myself for not listening that I lost the best thing that has ever happen to me. I thought about you every day after our fight and I realized that I can't let Maria's death take over me forever. You were right, I had to let go of Maria and once I did I just cried because I wanted you back." Shadow said as tears were falling from his eyes. Nebula was crying as well as Shadow took a deep breath and continued to speak.

"When I saw you helping Sonic recover, I knew I wanted to make up all the words I said to you. I'm sorry Nebula and I want you back. Please, I don't want to fight anymore. Forgive me Nebula, I love you." Shadow cried. Nebula couldn't hold it in anymore and tearfully kissed him. Shadow returned the kiss with passion and love, very happy Nebula has forgiven him. The reunited lovers continued to kiss until air became necessary and slowly looked at each other in their eyes.

"I love you Shadow! I will never leave you again!" Nebula said with tears of happiness. Shadow missed her sky blue eyes and kissed her again. Nebula returned the kiss until they heard a cough coming from behind them. The two slowly broke the kiss and turned to see Sonic, Carson and Hugo playfully holding each other's hands.

"It's a romance movie moment!" Sonic joked. Carson and Hugo laughed as Shadow hugged his reunited girlfriend. Nebula had the biggest smile in a long time; she has Shadow again and this time she was determined to stay with him forever.

"Congrats!" Sonic said. Shadow and Nebula smiled in response as the couple joined Sonic and his family. Sonic and his friends talked for the next half hour, reminiscing about old times and how Sonic's recovery went for him. After talking for half an hour, the group called it day and went to their respective homes. As for Nebula, she went with Shadow in order to make up their lost time.

"Looks like you have your family back." Carson said walking with Sonic, Hugo, and Tails.

"Damn straight I do and I will never break my second chance." Sonic said to Tails.

"Don't worry Sonic. We promise to be by your side no matter what." Tails said reassuringly. Sonic smiled, but he still had one question in mind.

"How's Amy?" Sonic asked his brother. Tails felt his phone vibrate and checked the message. He replied to the message and looked up to answer Sonic's question.

"I just got a text from her. She and Cream returned back home since they couldn't find you. She misses you the most." Tails said. Sonic, Carson, and Hugo smiled at the two-tailed fox.

"What?" Tails asked. The trio told Tails about Sonic's plan to win back Amy. Tails was impressed that Sonic was willing to go through his plan to have Amy back in his arms.

"What do you think?" Sonic asked.

"Amy will fall in love you again Sonic." Tails said happily. The four friends walked back to Carson's home to spend the night. It was now night and everyone was asleep, except for Sonic the hedgehog. He was reading the song he had written for Amy and smiled to himself. He looked outside to see the stars in the sky. He was thinking about his true love Amy Rose.

"I love you Amy Rose. I always have and always will." Sonic said to himself. He laid back down on his bed, closed his eyes and fell asleep. As he slept, his song was played in his dreams and he smiled.

 **The Final Chapter is Next!**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is the final chapter everyone. I want to thank Nebula the Hedgehog for letting me use her character in my story. Thank you everyone for sticking by me and leaving awesome reviews for my story. I really appreciate it everyone, it means a lot. Anyways, for the final chapter I decided to add two different versions to a hit song. Enjoy the final chapter folks!**

 **Chapter 8: Until the end of Time**

 **Sonic's POV**

It's amazing how much I have changed over the past eight months. I went from being a cold, heartless hero with no friends to becoming the real hero I am for so long. Not only that, I've changed emotionally as well and it's all thanks to my new friend Nebula. She helped me opened up my heart and admit I was and always have been in love with Amy. It's nighttime and I was on the roof of Carson's home with Nebula on the piano.

"It's sure is beautiful tonight." Nebula said to me.

"Yeah it is beautiful." I replied. The sky was clear and the stars shined bright. It was a peaceful and it completely reminded me how beautiful and elegant Amy was whenever I saw her. Just thinking about Amy brings a real smile to my face. I sighed as I heard Nebula begin to play the piano. She was in a joyful mood since she is back with Shadow and has not wasted a single minute making up their lost time. I'm very happy Shadow and Nebula are back together again.

"What are you doing Nebula?" I asked. She looked up and smiled at me.

"Just practicing the song." Nebula simply replied. I smiled as she resumed her playing. She began to play the chorus of the song and I just listened. I closed my eyes and smiled as I saw Amy in my dreams. I was lost in my own world with Amy that I started to sing along to the chorus.

 ** _(Sonic)_**

 _It's been a long day without you my friend_

 _And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

 _We've come a long way from where we began_

 _Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

 _When I see you again_

 _Why'd you have to leave so soon?_

 _Why'd you have to go?_

 _Why'd you have to leave me when I needed you the most?_

 _Cause I don't really know how to tell ya_

 _Without feeling much worse_

 _I know you're in a better place_

 _But it's always gonna hurt_

 _Carry on_

 _Give me all the strength I need to carry on_

 _It's been a long day without you my friend_

 _And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

 _We've come a long way from where we began_

 _Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

 _When I see you again_

 _Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh_

 _Oohh_

 _How do I breathe without you_

 _I'm feeling so cold_

 _I'll be waiting right here for ya_

 _Till the day you're home_

 _Carry on_

 _Give me all the strength I need to carry on_

 _So let the light guide your way_

 _Hold every memory as you go_

 _And every road you take will always lead you home, home_

 _It's been a long day without you my friend_

 _And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

 _We've come a long way from where we began_

 _Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

 _When I see you again_

 _Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh_

 _Oohh_

 _When I see you again_

 _See you again_

 _When I see you again_

Once the song was over, I looked over at Nebula and smiled. She did a fantastic job playing the piano; she was a musician after all. Nebula stood up and walked over to look at the sky with me. We just stood next to each other looking up into the night sky, very deep in thought.

"You're definitely ready Sonic." Nebula said. I playfully shoved her and smiled. She always wants to tease me for being in love, but I didn't care. We're both two hedgehogs in love with our respective lovers and what's better than being in love.

"Thanks! You know the song is also about my recently reunited family." I said to Nebula. All she could do was smile once she heard my words.

"That's really sweet. When are you going to sing your song to Amy?" Nebula asked.

"Tomorrow, because it's a special day." I said.

"Why?" Nebula asked a little confused.

"It's her birthday." I said with a smile. Nebula looked at me with a slightly opened jaw. She was going to get bugs in her mouth, so I politely closed her jaw and smiled.

"You don't want bugs in your mouth." I simply said. Nebula got out of her shocked state and chuckled. We then heard the door open and Carson and Hugo's footsteps. The two best friends walked up and stood next to us as well.

"We heard you from downstairs." Hugo happily said.

"So, Amy's birthday is tomorrow?" Carson said with a sly smile. I chuckled and playfully shoved my charmeleon friend.

"Yeah, and thanks guys for sticking by me." I said.

"You're welcome." Carson said. I just stared out into the sky and smiled. I'm going to give you the best birthday present ever Amy.

 **Amy's POV**

Today is a special day for me; it's my birthday. I was happy that my friends we're here to celebrate with me, except for Sonic. It's bittersweet that I had everyone here at my birthday, but I'm sad that I don't have the love of my life here. I hid my sadness and put on a happy expression for today. My birthday was going great, but I knew my friends could see the sadness in my eyes. I was brought out of my sadness by Cream and Blaze's voices.

"Amy are you okay?" Cream asked me.

"I'm fine." I lied. Blaze caught my lied and called Rouge, Shadow, Knuckles, Tails, and Silver over.

"Guys, Amy is sad on her own birthday." Blaze said to the group. I dropped my happy act and sighed in sadness. Blaze was right; I'm upset on my own birthday of all days. Shadow and Silver gave me small smiles and patted my back in comfort.

"Don't be sad Amy. It's your birthday, cheer up!" Silver said trying to cheer me up.

"I can't Silver. Sonic's not here and I miss him. He probably hates me now." I said in despair.

"He doesn't hate you Amy. If he did, why did forgave us the other day?" Shadow questioned. I looked up in shock; Sonic forgave the group.

"He did?" Cream asked since she and I didn't know. The group nodded their heads in agreement.

"When we were searching, we saw Sonic with Carson, Hugo, and Nebula. He was actually running for the first time in nearly eight months." Knuckles said.

"We saw him celebrating with Carson, Hugo, and Nebula and walked up to him. We told him how much we missed him and wanted to give him a second chance." Rouge spoke next. I was shocked and happy that Sonic had fully recovered from his knee surgery.

"What happened next?" I asked nervously. The gang smiled as Tails spoke up for them.

"He said he missed us so much, and he welcomed us back home." Tails happily said. I smiled for the first time on my birthday; Sonic had his family back. Cream patted my back in comfort and happiness; she too felt happy that Sonic forgave his friends.

"You see Amy. Sonic will never leave his family and friends. He'll never leave you especially Amy." Cream said in comfort.

"That's great. I still hope that Sonic can come to my birthday. I just want to see him again." I said.

"Don't worry Amy. I got my true love back and I know you will too." Shadow responded. I looked over at him with a surprised expression.

"You and Nebula are back together?" I asked. The black and red hedgehog nodded in response.

"Yes we are, and this time I'm never letting her go." Shadow stated. I smiled again; he's truly happy again now that he has his true love.

"Thank you Shadow." I said.

"No problem. Now come on, let's celebrate your birthday!" Shadow cheered. The others cheered in unison and took me back to my living room. The rest of the day was spent eating cake, dancing with my friends, and singing karaoke. Although I was happy, I still felt sad that Sonic has not come to my party yet. It was late in the afternoon and my birthday was still at full blast. I was talking with Cream and Blaze when I heard knocking at my front door.

"I think you have more guests Amy." Blaze said. I approached the front door and open it; revealing the smiling duo of Carson and Hugo.

"Carson! Hugo! You came!" I said in excitement. I hugged the pair and welcomed them in my home.

"Sorry we're late, but we still wouldn't miss your birthday." Carson said.

"Yeah, I mean your birthday comes once a…BROWNIES!" Hugo shouted running towards the snack table.

"BROWNIES!" Carson shouted as well. I laughed as my two crazy friends stuff their faces in my famous brownies and leftover birthday cake. The door knocked again and I opened it; revealing Shadow's girlfriend Nebula.

"Hi you must be Amy?" Nebula said with a smile.

"Yes and you must be Shadow's girlfriend Nebula?" I said with a smile as well.

"Yes I am and it's so nice to finally meet the birthday girl." Nebula said. I smiled and let her into my home. Shadow saw Nebula and ran up to twirl his girlfriend and give her a loving kiss. Although I was happy for them; a slight pain ran through my heart when I saw them kiss. I wish I was Nebula right now and it's Sonic twirling me in his arms.

"I'm jealous." I said in a playful, yet sad voice. Shadow and Nebula saw my sadness and approached me to give me a much needed hug.

"I'm sorry Amy. We didn't mean to hurt you." Nebula said.

"It's okay. I just wanted to get that off my chest." I said in slight sadness.

"Don't worry Amy." Shadow said in comfort. Shadow and Nebula joined the rest of the gang to continue celebrating my birthday. Nebula and Shadow told me about how they got back together and how they will never leave each other again. I took a break from the group and walked back into the kitchen. I saw there was last piece of cake left and I saved it for Sonic, if he ever arrives. I placed a candle on the last piece of cake, lit it up, and closed my eyes to make a wish.

"I wish you were here with me Sonic." I said to myself and blew out the candle. Just then, I heard my front door knocking again. My friends continue to celebrate as I made my way to my front door. I began to shake as I place my hand on the knob and turned it. The door slowly opened, revealing the one I thought I lost and who I've always been in love with; Sonic.

 **Normal POV**

Sonic and Amy stood in their spots, looking at each other. This was the first time they have seen each other in over eight months. The two hedgehogs stood in silence, not knowing what to say or do at that very moment. Sonic looked into Amy's beautiful jade eyes while Amy stared into his lost emerald ones. Sonic cleared his throat and spoke to the birthday girl.

"Hi." Sonic said. Amy just looked at him, cleared her throat, and spoke to Sonic.

"Hi." Amy responded. Sonic just gave a little smile and spoke again.

"My name is Sonic." Sonic said. Amy looked at him in confusion until she remembered that she said she never wanted to see him again. Amy closed her eyes and returned his smile.

"I'm Amy." Amy replied.

"I've met you long ago. I saved you from a robot." Sonic continued to speak.

"Yes I remembered. You risked your life to save me. I never got to thank you." Amy said.

"Well I'm here on your birthday. That's better than a thank you." Sonic said with a smile. Amy lightly chuckled and looked into his eyes again. She missed those emeralds eyes for a very long time. She allowed Sonic into her home and asked him a long-awaited question.

"Why are you here?" Amy asked beginning to feel a few tears develop. Sonic could see her tears developing and gave her a long-awaited hug. The two hugged each other for a long time, catching the attention of their friends. After a few minutes of hugging, Sonic released himself and stared into her eyes.

"I'm here to sing a birthday song to you." Sonic said. He let go of Amy and walked up to the karaoke stage. Nebula saw down at Amy's grand piano and prepared to play. Sonic stood by the microphone and stared back at Amy.

"Amy, this song is for you." Sonic said. The rest of the gang stood by Amy and waited for Sonic to sing. Sonic looked back at Nebula and smiled at her. Nebula began to play the piano beautifully and began to sing.

 ** _(Nebula)_**

 _It's been a long day without you my friend_

 _And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

 _We've come a long way from where we began_

 _Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

 _When I see you again_

 ** _(Sonic)_**

 _Damn, who knew_

 _All the planes we flew_

 _Good things we been through_

 _That I'd be standing right here talking to you_

 _'Bout another path_

 _I know we loved to hit the road and laugh_

 _But something told me that it wouldn't last_

 _Had to switch up look at things different see the bigger picture_

 _Those were the days_

 _Hard work forever pays_

 _Now I see you in a better place_

 _Ah_

 _How could we not talk about family when family's all that we got?_

 _Everything I went through you were standing there by my side_

 _And now you gon' be with me for the last ride_

 ** _(Nebula)_**

 _It's been a long day without you my friend_

 _And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

 _We've come a long way from where we began_

 _Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again (lemme tell you)_

 _When I see you again_

 _Oh, oh, ooh_

 ** _(Sonic)_**

 _First, you both go out your way_

 _And the vibe is feeling strong_

 _And what's small turned to a friendship_

 _A friendship turned to a bond_

 _And that bond will never be broken_

 _The love will never get lost_

 _And when brotherhood come first_

 _Then the line will never be crossed_

 _Established it on our own_

 _When that line had to be drawn_

 _And that line is what we reached_

 _So remember me when I'm gone_

 _How could we not talk about family when family's all that we got?_

 _Everything I went through you were standing there by my side_

 _And now you gon' be with me for the last ride_

 ** _(Nebula)_**

 _So let the light guide your way, yeah_

 _Hold every memory as you go_

 _And every road you take_

 _Will always lead you home, home_

 _It's been a long day without you my friend_

 _And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

 _We've come a long way from where we began_

 _Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

 _When I see you again_

 _Oh, oh, ooh_

 _When I see you again_

 _Oh, oh, ooh_

 _When I see you again_

Once and Nebula finished the song, the gang cheered and applauded the pair. Sonic and Nebula took a bow as their friends continue to cheer. Sonic got off the stage and walked over to Amy, who now had tears of joy coming down her cheeks. Sonic smiled too as he had tears coming down his cheeks as well.

"I'm sorry Amy." Sonic said in tears. Amy just hugged his true love and sobbed in his chest. Sonic cried as he held her tightly. The two hedgehogs cried and hugged each other tightly, feeling their hearts beat with love again. The two slowly pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes.

"Please, don't you ever leave me again Sonic the Hedgehog!" Amy said in tears of happiness. She then saw Sonic pulling out the lavender rose he gave her and tearfully smiled.

"I'm never leaving you again. I love you Amy Rose." Sonic said. That was it, Sonic kissed Amy with love and passion after a long road to recovery. Amy returned the kiss; happy she has her true love again. Their friends cheered at the two hedgehogs, happy they are finally together. The tow hedgehogs slowly broke the kiss and smiled in tears of joy.

"Happy birthday Amy! I love you!" Sonic said.

"I love you too Sonic. Thank you for coming back." Amy said smiling. Sonic and Amy shared another kiss as their friends clapped in joy. After a long road to recovery, Sonic has his friends and his true love back in his life. The two broke the kiss and smiled in happiness.

"Your Welcome!" Sonic simply said. Sonic and Amy would spend the rest of Amy's birthday together. They would spend the rest of their lives together with the rest of their friends. Sonic has won back his family and his true love, and this time he will never let them go.

 **The End Everyone!**


End file.
